Absolute Eevee
by animeloveramy
Summary: side story to absolute love/absolute lies. the story of how the gang got their Eevee's. please read absolute love first. Brock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of how Sammy got her Eevee. It's a side story to the absolute series and won't make sense without reading the others in it so I hope, if you haven't already, you will go and read the others before reading this. (absolute love and absolute lies.)**

**I thought you might enjoy it so I decided to write it. I'm not sure how long it will be, one chapter or two. **

**oxo…oxo**

It was a bright day, around three weeks since the incident between Palkia and Dialga, and the sun was shining brightly. It was refreshing. The last few days had been rain filled and cold but today was toasty and warm, thankfully. We had finally started out from the pokemon centre and were walking along down a tree lined path. Absol and Pikachu were out of their balls as usual and were breathing the fresh air deep into their beings, grateful to the fact we were outside.

I looked up at the sky happily. I had missed the sun, that big ball of heat in the sky that was too often taken for granted. Smiling, I looked over at Brock. He was walking next to me; his eyes on the pokenav that would tell us were to go. Smugly, I admired his looks; his spiky brown hair, long lashed eyes that, when opened, were an amazing hazel colour and as far as I knew I was the only one who had really seen them. He was all mine. At the moment anyways.

Then he looked at me and smiled, causing my face to flush nicely. I turned away, embarrassed and he chuckled slightly. I knew I still acted like a teenager feeling her first crush but Brock didn't seem to mind and, really, I _was_ a teenager. Drew and May were talking up ahead. I smiled slyly, wondering how long it would take them to start going out. Ash and Max were laughing at something Pikachu had just done and were falling behind slightly. I shook my head before turning and walking backwards.

"Come on you three, if you laugh like that for too much longer you'll get left behind!" I yelled jokily to them. They grinned at me before running over, Pikachu back on Ash's shoulder as the other pair ran.

"Thanks." Ash thanked as he arrived back at the group, Max puffing behind him.

"No problem." I replied, turning back round to walk forwards once again, a huge grin on my face. May laughed at something Drew said as we rounded the corner, before falling silent at the sight before us. The house was huge, more like a mansion, and was surrounded by gardens. I gazed at it, stunned. It was beautiful. Even my Roselia, whom had developed a flower complex, would be happy with the arrangement of the flowers in the garden.

"It's huge." May gasped, her eyes fixed on the house. Suddenly, I saw something move inside the gates. It was small, brown and looked like it was moving pretty quickly. Before I knew it there was an Eevee in my face.

"Ach!" I cried before loosing balance and falling on my bum. Ouch. Hissing in pain I look down at the Eevee sitting on my chest with a smug smile. I frowned. What was it so happy about? Without warning, I sat up, causing the Eevee to squeal slightly as it slipped down from my chest to my lap where it looked up at me indignantly. I smirked.

"Eevee! Eevee! Where are you?" came a feminine voice from the front gate. Brock went over to the metallic gate to see what was going on.

"There's an Eevee here if this is the one you're looking for?" he asked the girl who I still could not see. Then, the gate opened and a woman of around thirty peaked around it, looking for the Eevee that was only still on my lap because I had grabbed its scruff. A relived smile split onto her face and she came over to me.

"How many times have I told you not to go outside the gate when playing hid and seek with the others?" she rebuked. The Eevee hung his head before looking at her with wide eyes. This made her smile again and she lifted the pokemon into her arms and hugged it tightly. The Eevee cooed its name as it snuggled into her chest. Then she turned to me. "I'm sorry if he was any trouble." She apologised worriedly. I smiled and shook my head.

"It was no trouble." I told her. No, only a killing bruise on my butt.

"I'm glad." She replied, smiling. "Oh! Your pokemon trainer's right?" she asked us with an amazed look. I grinned.

"Well, Ash and I are. May and drew are coordinators and Brock is a breeder. Max isn't old enough yet." I explained and she smiled at us, her eyes resting on Brock longer than the others.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked politely.

"Yes please!" ash and may cried together before looking at each other strangely, causing me to giggle. The lady smiled again before leading us through the gate. On the way into her house she introduced herself as Marline Grapple. She was a pokemon breeder, like Brock, but unlike Brock she only bred Eevee's and their evolutions. I assume the fact that they were both breeders was the reason she had looked at him longer. They were the same.

As we walked through the large hallways, many Eevee's f all different sizes came past us, all playing with one anther and uncharacteristically ignoring the guests roaming the hallways.

"They really are cute." Max praised happily as he reached down to stroke one of the passing Eevee's before continuing to follow the rest of the group. When we arrived in a large room, Marline told us to sit, which we did, on the large sofas in the room. It was like one of those estates that you can visit back in my old world and it was beautiful.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, here is chapter one of this little sub story of mine. I hope you like it and I hope it explains all the Eevee's that have popped up. I have a thing for Eevee's at the moment… **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**oxo…oxo**

Marline served us tea and we talked for a while, about our achievements, our goals, her achievements, her goals, until I had deduced that she was a very lonely lady in need of some company; even with all the Eevee's. But then, something inevitable happened. Team rocket. I sighed as I heard a large bang downstairs followed by a shrill laugh from Jessie.

"What was that?" Marline asked in panic, looking around at us as we got slowly and tiredly to our feet.

"Team rocket." We told her in unison, all in different tones. Brock, Drew May and I said it dryly and tiredly but Ash and Max said it with passion and anger. The woman raised an eyebrow. Then we heard the Eevee cries and snapped into action. Racing down the stairs we came across a giant sized vacuum cleaner sucking up Eevee's through the now open door. I grabbed onto Brock, who was standing next to me, with one hand and the banister with my other to stop myself being sucked up with the small brown pokemon.

"Oh, _come on_." I heard Drew mutter dryly as we watched the vacuum turn off and pull away from the front door, allowing us to run through it. What I saw made me snort in amusement. It was an Absol. A huge mechanical Absol with a glass back that was filled with Eevee's and eevolutions and the vacuum head that was attached a wire coming out of its mouth.

"Absol?" Absol asked, seemingly asking if they were serious. I heard max snigger slightly behind me before Ash's cry rang through the garden.

"Team rocket!" he yelled angrily, his eyes sweeping over the giant Absol and to the Eevee container in his back.

"Oh look; it's a twerp." James stated dryly, his voice unamused and unafraid.

"What do you want!" Ash demanded ferociously and I had to fight the urge to smack him round the head. What an idiot. Jessie let shrill laugh, her hand over her mouth, before settling down and looking at Ash as if he was an idiot, which he was.

"What do you think we want? We want the Eevee's!" she replied, her voice raising as she declared their intent. I sighed. His was really getting old. I got out Medicham and realised him from his pokeball.

"Medicham." I said, catching the pokemon's attention from the giant Absol that was now beginning to walk away. "Could you use physic to stop that thing from moving?" I asked. He nodded before jumping away to get a better shot. Landing in a tree that was close to where the metal pokemon now was, he began to glow pink, rising off the floor in his meditation. Then, the pink spread around the entire giant Absol, stopping is from going anywhere. "Quick Ash!" I cried. The boy nodded before pulling out a pokeball.

"Grovyle; Bullet seed!" he commanded his newly released pokemon. The grass type nodded before racing over to the machine and using a well aimed bullet seed to smash the glass container holding the Eevee's. The little brown pokemon spilled out of the container and when they were all out of the way Ash blew it up with a nicely placed thunder bolt.

"We're blasting off again!" team rocket cried as they flew high into the sky. I giggled slightly before congratulating Medicham, who had just arrived back from his tree, on a job well done.

"Wow! Thank you very much!" Marline exclaimed happily as she embraced her loved pokemon. "I must make it up to you."

"You know you really don't have to." Ash explained, rubbing a hand behind his head in embarrassment. Marline shook her head seriously, her eyes set.

"Ah, but I must! Oh, I know!" she told him, her eyes lighting up as an idea came to mind. Pulling out six mini pokeballs from her ever present bag and enlarging them, she called back the Eevee that were supposed to be in them before turning back to us with a smile. "Take these." She told us chirpily, placing a ball in each of our hands before we could protest. When we had gotten over the shock, the protests began.

"What but there _your_ pokemon!"

"We can't take these, it's not right!"

"I haven't even gotten a pokemon yet!"

But Marline just held up her hands to shush us.

"I'm sure you will take care of them. After all you have done for them already I know it. I have plenty of pokemon and these six are only babies. They haven't been with me as long as the others and really need to be going somewhere and doing things. This will be best for them and a thanks to you." She explained, stopping the protests in their tracks. I smiled before nodding, the first person to accept her Eevee.

"Thank you very much." I told her happily. She smiled back at me before the others were soon thanking her too. It had been a very good day and I hoped it would give way to many more in the future.

**oxo…oxo**

**Not sure about the ending but hope you liked it. I might do the story of how she got Ponyta but it's not likely. It would be kind of short and not very interesting… **

**Please review! **


End file.
